Talk:SNES
Someone messed up here. ...Wild Guns? Why is Wild Guns not here? Who hasn't played Wild Guns? Go play Wild Guns. It's a fixed third-person shooter with cowboys and robots, goddamn. Wild Guns isn't on here? You've gotta be- HOLY SHIT IT REALLY ISN'T. GODDAMN. Well, I guess I can add at least one new game now. Dejiko 08:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Virtual Console Should we add an extra column to indicate which of the games are available on the Wii's Virtual Console service (and how much they cost), much like the PS1 page does with the PSN's PSOne Classics service? Nah. I added a note at the bottom of the Wii page long ago. It links to each of the virtual console pages of N.America, Europe, and Japan. There's a search function on there, too, so even if one didn't feel like browsing, they could check the search with a title in mind to see if it's on or not. In addition, it'd make it much bigger because prices vary between countries for certain games, due to import/licensing/etc. I appreciate the idea though. I think just the links to the same Virtual Console pages seen on Wii would be enough.--Dejiko 02:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) BS-X and Japanese games May I ask just why we don't dedicate a section to the BS-X games? There's not a whole lot of them, and even fewer are worthwile enough to be added, so it wouldn't be a whole lot of trouble. Most of the ROMs can be considered open domain because practically no monetary gain can be made from them anymore. Also, I really liked how the Japanese games were seperate on the NES page. A lot of the games on that list you may have played, but a great deal haven't played the JNES or FDS games, and I reckoned the same could go for the SNES (and potentially other pages). EDIT: I also forgot to mention hacks. There are a ton of great hacks for a ton of great games, especially for SNES and GBA, so there should be some that /v/ can appreciate. 16:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Parabox I think it might work. The VIP Mario hacks are a good example. I'll see if I can get cracking on it later. --Dejiko 17:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *I've made the BSX stuff my current pet project, since no one had touched it more or less. - MFGreth1 (talk) 15:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming translations/hacks/fangames Since we all know and love Aeon Genesis and his translations because most the games he translates are good and he only translates good games, maybe an 'upcoming' section could be added, or at least a link to AG's (upcoming) projects. For example, SMT If... is going to be done for sure, and he's considering MegaTen Old Testament (SFC remake of MegaTen 1 + 2) quite strongly. 23:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Parabox We sorta have that already. That said, as much as I appreciate the AGTP translation-fare, they haven't updated in a good while. Some of their translations tend to be buggy sometimes as well. Nothing against the effort put in though, just pointing that out for future notes to make. --Dejiko 05:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) About Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei, there is ongoing translation by DDS and it's quite advanced http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1vqWkk35nc He had busy time lately so project has been dragged out but he is going to finish it. Sakahagi (talk) 18:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Super Metroid Hacks I'm part of a Super Metroid hacking/modding forumhttp://forum.metroidconstruction.com/, and I'm sure we're the biggest/most prominent (English) scene around. Loads of awesomely great hacks can be found there. Herehttp://metroidconstruction.com/hacks.php?x=top you can find all released hacks. Personally I recommend Eris (mildly psychedelic, custom soundtrack which has not yet been implemented in-game still kinda working on modding music efficiently), by Digital_Mantra, Project Base (basically overhauls and upgrades the original with new palettes, changes in physics and sounds, new backgrounds) by Grime, Phazon (which has you play as Dark Samus, and is, you guess it!, phazon-themed) by Red-Monk3y and Ice Metal by Green-Kirby. Parabox (talk) 12:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Glad to know others are willing to get known here. I'll see what I can do later, but my hands are a bit tied right now. I'm sure others would be willing to help though. Especially since Super Metroid tends to be a fave all around. --Dejiko (talk) 20:06, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to add Super Zero Mission, a hack we found on a Japanese website which was very well received. Can be found in thishttp://forum.metroidconstruction.com/index.php/topic,1456.0.html forum thread. Bumpus. Parabox let me know this was here AFTER I slipped in a link near Metroid Redesign (who the hell checks Talk pages?) I figured leaving a link to the hack page of Metconst would speak for itself, but I'll just leave this note here in case anyone has a better idea on the subject (i.e. not manually adding ALL of the hacks to this wikia, but instead leaving one single unified entry that says 'GO HERE - WE ACTUALLY PROVIDE UPKEEP AND MAINTENANCE ON A CURRENT LIST OF HACKS'. On that note, the link to SMWC could probably be less disguised as an advertisement for one hack. Just saiyan.) Zhs2 (talk) 22:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Power section? I'm not sure how many exclusives the Nintendo Power accessory had in Japan, but Wrecking Crew '98 was one of them and that's a pretty boss game. If research shows enough cool games, should we give it a section similar to the BSX? (Not that I'm done working on that section yet) - MFGreth1 (talk) 11:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like some rare stuff, probably hard to obtain in any manner, but it sounds good to me. After all, it's a good goal to try and make the wiki as complete as possible. Go for it. Parabox (talk) 16:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Here is the list Nintendo Power section would be nice. I added Famicom Tantei Club to regular Super Famicom section and it's a very cool game. Also if there would be section for Nintendo Power it should be also one for the SuFami Turbo Sakahagi (talk) 03:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Adding the picross games might be good, but I'm not too sure about everything else. --Dejiko (talk) 23:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I checked that game list and I think we could consider those titles: Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 - it was later re-released as a Super Famicom game which was identical to NP edition. There is ongoing translation for it but it's aparently for Super Famicom version of rom. Because of that it should be considered if it's better to add it here or to the SF section. Famicom Detective Club Part II - overall one of the best adventure games for the Super Famicom. It was fan-translated into english. I added description for it in the SF section. So it should be eventually moved to the Nintendo Power section. Kirby Kira Kira Kids - remake of GameBoy's Kirby's Star Stacker, puzzle game in the style of Columns Dr. Mario - standalone version of Dr. Mario from Tetris & Dr. Mario that was US/Euro exclusive Picros - ok we can add it Wrecking Crew '98 - I never played it but if it's good then should be added Games that we should let go: Forest of Beginnings - some text adventure, there is no reason for adding it because there is no translation patch available Derby Stallion 98 - long going horse racing/busines simulation game that is very heavy language based rest of the titles - there is no info Sakahagi (talk) 01:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Wizardry? Saw everyone gloat over Wizardry in the NES section and it's missing from here. All 4-7 games. I've had little luck finding the NES translation patches, but finding a translated ROM of Wizardry 1-2-3 was very easy. I have no idea how far translations are of Wizardry 4 and 4 Gaiden, but 5 was released in the USA. I suppose they're as good or worthy of cult following as the first three, since the NES Talk page mentioned that. So yeah, this should probably be worked out. Suggestion I suggest that the console's lifespan be edited to 2000. The last officially licensed Super Famicom game was in November 2000, and not 1999 as listed in the wiki. I didn't want to just silently change it, so I wanted to point this out here. 12:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Quest Just noticed there are no Dragon Quest games on here, what's up with that? 23:35, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Because nobody remembered to put them here? Though if I could guess it's becuase the remakes are better and in English, and the fan-translations are incomplete. Then again, you could always add them. Welcome to your doom! 14:31, August 11, 2017 (UTC)